This invention relates to a photo display apparatus and more particularly to a modular frame system for displaying photographs and similar types of material.
A variety of assemblies for the display of photographs and the like which are available and in common use are either complicated in construction when they are made to be adjustible or they lack the ability to adjust readily to different sizes of display materials or to provide for changing the arrangement of the photographs. Typical such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,323,801, 4,017,989, 4,115,938, and 4,209,922 as well as British Pat. No. 17,503 issued on July 31, 1907. The British patent is very limited in the type of display which can be arranged, as is the case in all of the U.S. patents noted. In addition, it will be seen that the assembly of some of the arrangements can be quite involved and cumbersome.